Rolling Hills Estates, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Steve Zuckerman |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title3 = Incorporated |established_date3 = September 18, 1957 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 3.61 |area_land_sq_mi = 3.57 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.04 |area_total_km2 = 9.36 |area_land_km2 = 9.24 |area_water_km2 = 0.11 |area_water_percent = 1.22 |area_note = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_note = |population_total = 8067 |population_footnotes = |population_density_sq_mi = 2306.25 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 469 |elevation_m = 143 |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 90274, 90275 |area_code = 310 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 8231 |population_density_km2 = 890.38 }} Rolling Hills Estates is a city in Los Angeles County, California, United States. The population was 8,067 at the 2010 census, up from 7,676 at the 2000 census. On the northern side of the Palos Verdes Peninsula, facing Torrance, Rolling Hills Estates is mostly residential. Incorporated in 1957, Rolling Hills Estates tries to maintain a fairly bucolic character with a large number of horse paths. The history of Rolling Hills Estates actually dates back to the establishment of the first Spanish rancho land grant in California. History It was Los Angeles County’s 60th municipality, incorporated on September 18, 1957. Geography Rolling Hills Estates is located on the Palos Verdes Penninsula. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of it (1.22%) is water. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 US Census reported that Rolling Hills Estates had a population of 8,067. The population density was 2,232.4 people per square mile (862.0/km²). The racial makeup of Rolling Hills Estates was 5,463 (67.7%) White (63.6% Non-Hispanic White), 109 (1.4%) African American, 19 (0.2%) Native American, 2,007 (24.9%) Asian, 8 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 120 (1.5%) from other races, and 341 (4.2%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 499 persons (6.2%). The Census reported that 8,067 people (100% of the population) lived in households, 0 (0%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 2,965 households, out of which 1,023 (34.5%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 2,100 (70.8%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 192 (6.5%) had a female householder with no husband present, 83 (2.8%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 45 (1.5%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 23 (0.8%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 512 households (17.3%) were made up of individuals and 353 (11.9%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72. There were 2,375 families (80.1% of all households); the average family size was 3.07. The population was spread out with 1,890 people (23.4%) under the age of 18, 417 people (5.2%) aged 18 to 24, 1,211 people (15.0%) aged 25 to 44, 2,680 people (33.2%) aged 45 to 64, and 1,869 people (23.2%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 48.5 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.2 males. There were 3,100 housing units at an average density of 857.9 per square mile (331.2/km²), of which 2,714 (91.5%) were owner-occupied, and 251 (8.5%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.8%; the rental vacancy rate was 4.9%. 7,302 people (90.5% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 765 people (9.5%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, Rolling Hills Estates had a median household income of $143,958, with 3.5% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 7,676 people, 2,806 households, and 2,334 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,139.1 inhabitants per square mile (825.5/km²). There were 2,880 housing units at an average density of 802.6 per square mile (309.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 73.9% White, 20.3% Asian, 1.2% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.0% from other races, and 3.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.8% of the population. There were 2,806 households out of which 33.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 74.6% were married couples living together, 6.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.8% were non-families. 15.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.02. In the city, the population was spread out with 24.3% under the age of 18, 4.7% from 18 to 24, 21.2% from 25 to 44, 30.9% from 45 to 64, and 18.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females, there were 94.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $109,010, and the median income for a family was $119,974. Males had a median income of $100,000+ versus $52,295 for females. The per capita income for the city was $51,849. About 1.1% of families and 1.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and none of those age 65 or over. Ethnic groups By 1992 many wealthier Korean Americans moved to the Palos Verdes Peninsula. Rolling Hills Estates was among five cities in the South Bay that had the largest increases in ethnic Koreans from 1980 to 1990.Millacan, Anthony. "Presence of Koreans Reshaping the Region : Immigrants: A developing Koreatown in Gardena symbolizes changes a growing population is bringing to the area." (Archive) Los Angeles Times. February 2, 1992. Metro; PART-B; Zones Desk p. 3. p. 1 of 2. Retrieved on August 30, 2013. In 1990, 200 ethnic Koreans lived in Rolling Hills Estates, a 160% increase from the 1980 figure of 77 ethnic Koreans.Millacan, Anthony. "Presence of Koreans Reshaping the Region : Immigrants: A developing Koreatown in Gardena symbolizes changes a growing population is bringing to the area." (Archive) Los Angeles Times. February 2, 1992. Metro; PART-B; Zones Desk p. 3. p. 2 of 2. Retrieved on August 30, 2013. Education The city is served by Palos Verdes Peninsula Unified School District. PVPUSD schools have constantly ranked among the best in California and the nation. The Washington Post once ranked Palos Verdes Peninsula High School as the 8th best public or private high school in the nation. . Rolling Hills Country Day School is a private school that serves grades K–8. Chadwick School, a well-known K–12 private school, is located on Academy Hill, an unincorporated neighborhood administered by the county, but is actually just blocks away from the Rolling Hills Estates city hall and serves the entire Palos Verdes Peninsula area, including Rolling Hills Estates. The Palos Verdes Library District operates the Peninsula Center Library in Rolling Hills Estates."Hours & Locations." Palos Verdes Library District. Retrieved on March 28, 2010. Nishiyamato Academy of California opened in April 1993. It was originally located in the former Dapplegray School building in Rolling Hills Estates. It was founded by Ryotaro Tanose, a Japanese Diet member, as a sister school of the Nishiyamato Gakuen Junior High School and High School in Kawai, Nara Prefecture, Japan.Hillinger, Charles. "Students Get a Japanese Education at 2 Palos Verdes Schools." Los Angeles Times. September 29, 1994. Retrieved on March 6, 2014. Currently it is located in Lomita."平日校　学園概要" (Archive) Nishiyamato Academy of California. Retrieved on March 6, 2014. "2458 Lomita Blvd., Lomita CA 90717" Economy Top employers According to the City's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Rolling Hills Estates CAFR the top employers in the city are: Politics In the California State Legislature, Rolling Hills Estates is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Rolling Hills Estates is in . The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (LASD) operates the Lomita Station in Lomita, serving Rolling Hills Estates."Lomita Station." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services operates the Torrance Health Center in Harbor Gateway, Los Angeles, near Torrance and serving Rolling Hills Estates."Torrance Health Center." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 18, 2010. See also Official City Facebook Page References External links * * LA County Disaster Communications Service ( DCS ) Lomita Sheriff Station * City of Rolling Hills Estates website Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Palos Verdes Peninsula Category:Settlements established in 1957 Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:South Bay, Los Angeles Category:1957 establishments in California